The New Zack Files
by Chiharu
Summary: Zack Cam and Spence are are finaly 15! But now there is this new girl living with Zack, and her paranormal experiences are even weirder than Zack's! Follow their new adventures!
1. New Girl 1

A/N: Well, I really love the Zack files, and I really wanted to write a fic. It's probably gonna change a lot, and one ZF will be more than one chapter (I hope) so they'll be marked similarly. The stories are gonna be like the eps, so there will be that little thing with Spence at the end and beginning of every file.  
  
I own nothing, want nothing, only the rights to my character(s) and story idea.  
  
Spence - "Zack file 2679-New Girl-Active Brain. The past week has been very, well exciting! Kalil is the nicest person ever and she more knowledgeable about paranormal stuff than Zack is! She says that it's been happening her whole life, but why doesn't Zack have a clue?" Kalil - "I thought you said I could film the next Zack file Spence? By the way, what did you do with my digital camera?" Spence - "Uh, I left it at home.ya."  
  
~*~  
  
Zack was watching TV when his Dad came over to him. "Zack, I have some bad news." said Dan. "What? Did Grandma die!" said Zack, a bit worried. "No, Grandma didn't die, but my aunt's husband's daughter's son just died." "Who?" "Yes, I don't even really know. Well anyways, they also had a daughter." "Who had a daughter?" "My aunt's husband's daughter's son. He had a daughter." "Ok, so. I don't get what you're going at?" "Well, no one can take her, so I kind of." "Kind of what?" "Well she's coming to live with us!" "...Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?" "Sure it is son! It'll be nice to have a girl around the house!" "Have you even met the girl dad?" "Well no, but that's ok!" "Why couldn't her Mom look after her?" "Well you see Zack, her mother is well.kind of in a special hospital right now." "What do you mean special hospital?" "Well she was seeing things, and she started to become violent, so she's in a mental hospital." "Oh." "Well, don't tell anybody. They tolled me she doesn't remember much about her mom." "Oh, ok. So what's her name?" "Oh, it's Kalil. Try and be nice, she just lost her dad remember." "Ya I will, so when is she gonna be here?" "Oh, Sunday." "Sunday! Dad, that's tomorrow!" "Oh! Is it? We better clean up the guest room!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that was a lot of stuff!" said Zack. "Yup, but I feel a lot better now that we've cleared all that stuff out." "So what is Kalil going to be doing here?" "Oh, right, she's going to be going to school with you!" "What! You mean she's 15! She's coming to Horace Hyde-White!" "Yup! They've already made all the arrangements. I think Gwen might be happy to have another girl around." "Ok, well I'm going to go now so that I don't hear anything else shocking and horrifying."  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday 12:15 AM  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Oh, that must be Kalil, come and meet her Zack." said Dan getting up to get the door. Zack was following. When Dan opened the door, there stood Aunt Velma and her butler. Aunt Velma was the meanest, smelliest, vilest, person Zack had ever met, and she hated children! She was a skinny tall woman that used to be a model, but now she was just rich. "Hello Dan, Zack," she said with a bit of venom when saying Zack's name. "here is the girls luggage, but I daresay it's much." Her butler lifted up the two small suit cases beside him and placed them inside the doorway. "I don't know why I have to be burdened with picking this girl up, I am a very busy woman you know Dan!" "Yes, I know Velma, but it's kind of easier." "Of shut up you fool. Girl, hurry up! I have a lot of work to do today; I don't need your dodling!" "Ya, ya I'm commin!" said a girl's voice. In stepped a girl unlike any Zack had seen before. She was about 5'7. She had short messy hair that was colored blue and purple, bright green eye's, she was wearing a studded wrist band and Atticus T-shirt, long grey shorts with a studded belt, and a pair of worn out skater shoes. "Goodbye Dan." Said Velma, and then she left. "Well, hi there Kalil!" said Dan. "Hi, um. you can just call me Kal." she said. "Well, this is Zack, my son. He's going to be going to school with you." They shock hands and exchanged hi's. "So well, Zack, why don't you help her with the baggage, while I make her something to eat?" "Oh, no that's ok, I'm not hungry, and I only have two bags." said Kal. "Well, Zack will help you with one at least." said Dan, and walked over to the kitchen to make him self a snack. "So, Kalil, where did you used to live?" said Zack picking up one of her bags and leading her to her new room. "Well, I was living in Vancouver. I used to live in Italy for a while, and L.A. too, but Vancouver was the best." said Kalil, putting down her suit case and sitting on the bed. "Must have been nice there." "Ya, me and pop had so much fun there." "You must miss your dad." "Ya, I do, but he always tolled me that if he died, that I shouldn't worry. Live your life without me, even thought I'm not there to talk to you I'll still be there to guide you, live life to the fullest." "So.Ah.Is this all your stuff?" "Oh! No way! My boards and guitars and the rest of my stuff should be here in a bit." "Boards, guitars?" "Oh, don't worry, It's not a lot." "Sure." They both started laughing. 


	2. New Girl 2

A/N: I own nothing, want nothing, only the rights to my character(s) and story idea.

The last chapter was just to introduce the new character Kalil. Now we'll see some more new characters in Kalil's past life and learn what the guys and teachers at Horace Hyde-White think of her, and let's not forget Gwen!

"I swear! I only have 2 guitars, my amp, a long board and my skate board! I think some of my other things like my laptop and camera should be here tomorrow." said Kalil.

"Oh, really? Are you sure that's it? What about your blow drier and makeup and junk?" asked Zack.

"What? I barley do my hair any time, so why would I need a blow direr, and I don't even wear lip gloss, why would I have makeup!" said Kalil, and she started laughing.

"Really? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" asked Zack, he looked like he had been shocked.

"Really. I guess it's natural that you wouldn't know me very well, it's to be expected. By the way, how many outlets are there in this room?"

"Oh, so you have some sort of mega hair straitener and curler in there don't you?"

"No…I have to be able to plug in my stereo and mp3, along with my Laptop, amplifier, and recharger for my Video camera and Digital camera."

"Oh… Well, I think there are only 4 in here, but there are some more outside too."

"Ok, and don't worry, I won't use all that stuff at once. I usually unplug my amp after I practice, and the rechargers can be taken out any time."

"Practice?"

"Ya, my guitar. I have an electric guitar."

"Um…I don't think that's such a good idea, all the neighbors…"

"Oh, I usually use head phones, and I can also practice with my acoustic."

"Ok…. Well, I'll just be outside while you unpack. Bye"

This was so much for Zack to handle! This girl….well…she wasn't a girl at all! Well at least not the kind of girl he had met before. She was totally different, and it shocked Zack a lot! Guitar, boards? What was she? No makeup, that was really strange! This was definitely a Zack File.

Zack went to go and call Spence to tell him to come and record this when his dad came up to him.

"Zack, don't you think you should be helping Kalil?"

"Oh, well she said she wanted some privacy and stuff…"

"Oh, well tell her I have her uniform, well uniforms; I didn't know which one she'd like, for school tomorrow."

"Ok dad, sure."

Zack went over to check on Kalil when she came face to face with him.

"Um, my dad has your uniform…"

"Not right now, I kind of have a situation…."

"Ok…"

"Come with me"

She led him to her room and there on her bed was what looked like a big, well, blue fuzz ball!

"What in the world is that thing!" said Zack. This was definitely a Zack file, he had to call Spence.

"This is Jack. He used to be my best friend until he got turned into a half fuzzel. I tolled him that he should Jack have stayed in that void with da…Um, dan..iel..Ya, Daniel but I guess he followed Me." said Kalil.

"Hey, did you think I would let your Father down like that! Especially with this Zack guy, he doesn't even know how to solve most of his problems like us, and besides his friends always do all the hard work for him!" said the fuzz thing. 

"Ok…What are you talking about, Cam and Spence don't do all the work, and how would you know anyways?" said Zack, getting very frustrated.

"You never tolled him did you?" said Jack.

"Well...No...but i didn't think it was really a big deal. It's not like it would affect anything." said Kalil.

"Sure, you don't think it would be weird if we knew a lot about him just because of a stupid show? Come on Kal, you know better." said Jack.

"Wa! You know about the Zack Show! And you weren't gonna tell me!" said Zack.

"Well, a lot of people watched it, I thought ypu knew."

"hey, can we go somewhere where I can transform back? I really fell kinda cramped." said Jack.

"Um...Zack, do you know of some place?" asked Kalil.

"Well, I guess we could go to Spence's house, I don't know!"

"Oh never mind! I'll just do it now." said Jack and with a pop and a puff of blue smoke to reveled a 17 year old boy.

He had longish, wavy, light brown hair. He had extremely bright blue eye's. He was quite tall and slim and he was wearing a red t-shirt with some worn out jeans.

"Hey! Dan is still out there and he has no idea who the hell you are!" said Kalil punching Jack in the arm.

"Hey! I can't help it! That stupid Ezla had to turn me into something cute and fuzzy didn't she! Why couldn't she have turned me into a vertusian instead!" said Jack as he walked out of the room.

Suddenly there was like a flash and then a small girl appeared.

"Ah! Ezla! What are you doing here!" said Kalil.

"Um...Ah..I'm confused...." said Zack. This was a bit to much for him to handle.

"Oh, this is Ezla, she's a witch. She's the one that turned jack into a Fuzell." said Kalil.

"Yes I am, and now that I think about it not one of my best works. I've decided that I'll turn him back since I can't see him any more, and he keeps on complaining." said Ezla. She mumbled some words and then she was gone again in a poof.

Zack now looked like he had been hit on the head a number of times and was about to fall down.

"Hehe, ya, um...sorry bout this, I really didn't think this would happen." said Kalil.

"Oh, gotta get Jack. Dan is gonna wonder who he is."

Zack and Kalil started searching for Jack, and Dan had found him first.

"So you've been in contact with Kalil since she was 5?" said Dan.

"Yup, pretty much. I went down to visit her a few times, but mostly we wrote to each other." said Jack.

"Oh, hey. Zack this is Jack. He is really good friends with Kalil." said Dan.

"Ya, didn't I tell you Zack?" she said with that 'go along with the story or we're fried' look.

"Oh, ya, ya." said Zack.

They spent the rest of the day talking about each other and making up outrageous stories, well, that weren't really weren't that untrue.

[Later]

"So what are we gonna do with you?" said Kalil to Jack.

"Um..I don't think Ezla kept to her word, I don't feel like a fuzzel anymore, but I'm pretty sure I'm not human again." said Jack.

"Well, can you do anything?" said Zack.

"Ya, kinda." So Jack closed his eye's and shrunk a bit and suddenly he was a 15-year old.

"Ok, so she ended up turning you into a Agher." Said Kalil.

"No, she turned me into a mixture of stuff, cuz I can levitate things and stuff…."

"Well, at lease you won't have a problem hiding at my school."

"School?" said Jack nervously.

*Next day*

"I have to wear a uniform?!?!" said Kalil.

"Ya, I was supposed to tell you yesterday, sorry." said Zack handing her a few different articles of clothing.

Kalil ended up taking the tie, short-sleeved polo and skirt.

"I hate wearing skirts, they're so airy!" said Kalil.

"So, are we meeting Jack there?" asked Zack.

"Yup, he said that he had everything worked out. He's staying with Vernon as an exchange student. I feel so sorry for him."

"Zack, Kalil, you better get going or you're going to be late." said Dan.

"Ya, see you latter Dad." said Zack.

"Oh, Dan, Jack is gonna come over after school, is that ok?" asked Kalil.

"Ya, that'll be fine, bye!"

*School*

"Kalil! Help me! This guy is even worse than I thought it would be!" said Jack running up to Kalil.

"Oh, hello there, I tolled you not to go with him." said Kalil.

"Cam and Spence came around the corner with stunned looks on their faces.

"Hey Zack. Who are your new friends?" said Cam eyeing Kalil.

She just ignored him, boys.

"Oh, this is Jack and Kalil. Kalil is my relative by some weird way and Jack is her friend." said Zack.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Spencer Sharp and this is.."

"Cameron Donleavy at your service." Said Cam with a smile.

"Ya we know. It was so sad when they canceled your characters on the show I really liked it when…"

"SHOW!!! ZACK!!!! How does she know about the SHOW!!!!" said Cam freaking out.

"Oh, right. She seems to know all about us. She has that strange gene that I have and paranormal things happen to her to." Said Zack.

"Really! This is great! 2x more footage and CHANCE OF GETTING SOMETHING VALID ON TAPE!! This is awesome!" said Spence. "Let me get this on tape. Paranormal investigator Spencer Sharp here with the newest edition to the Zack files."

"Spence, not right now, thanks." said Cam.

"So, you've seen the show. You must know how much of a gentleman I am then." Said Cam.

"Sure… Anyways, aren't you going out with Gwen yet?"

"Gwen!" said Cam with a blush. "No, no, we just have a friends kind of relationship."

"Sure, and Vernon is actually a kind hearted puppy on the inside." Said Kalil.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard someone call my name." said Gwen. "Oh, who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Kalil."

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"I'm Gwen, nice to meet you. You know what, I think I might have a spare uniform that you could wear since it looks like you got some odds and ends from Zack."

"No, that's ok, I chose to wear it like this." said Kalil with a bit of attitude.

"Ok, well I don't think Mr.Monk will let you keep that hair style for long. Bye everyone."

A/N: As you can see Kalil and Gwen don't seem to get along to well because of her un-lady like ways and outrageous hair. The rest of the Gang don't seem to mind her and I think Spence is gonna really start to like her. As for Jack, let's just hope he survives Vernon. 


End file.
